You Can Just Tell
by Taisi
Summary: AU. He has an overbearing sister and a beautiful girlfriend, his best friend is the most amazing person alive, and his best friend's boyfriend is pretty cool, too. All things considered, Usopp really loves his life. ZoLu, UsoKa, SaNa
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yaaay, ZoLu oneshots~ Whoooo~ This is AU, meaning it takes does NOT take place in the OP world, kay? C:

_You Can Just Tell_

"I don't know about that kid," she said suddenly, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Nami," her brother growled, glaring at her. "He's my best friend."

"I know, I know. But he seems kinda stupid. More stupid than you, Usopp."

"Shut up! What the hell do you know?"

"I know he's climbing that tree over there in the middle of the park."

"What's wrong with climbing trees?" Usopp snapped as he sketched lightly on the back of a flier. "Tons of people climb trees."

"But they don't do it in the park!" she exclaimed. "They might in the playground area," she continued, pointing, "but not where people go for peace and quiet."

"He's being quieter than you are." Intercepting the fist seconds before the blow, he ducked quickly.

"Little brat." She quieted, pulling out her cellphone to answer a text. While she was tapping away on the number pad, Usopp glanced up at his friend. Luffy had climbed effortlessly halfway up the tall tree and was straddling a thick branch, scooting out from the trunk to a little bird's nest. Close enough to see it's tiny inhabitants, but far enough away to keep in the mother bird's good graces, he lay down on his stomach and watched in happy fascination as she fed them.

"He's so simple-minded," Nami said, looking up from her phone. "It's just a bird's nest."

It was Usopp's turn to roll his eyes. "You're so shallow."

"I don't see you climbing up trees to look at regurgitated worms."

"Your eyes are always glued to that damn phone of yours, I guess you wouldn't."

Nami scoffed. "I still say he's a little empty-headed."

Usopp decided to ignore her, tapping his pencil on the paper absently. Truth be told, he loved Luffy for his simplicity; it was what had drawn Usopp to him in the first place. Luffy didn't make things complicated, didn't question the world at every turn; he trusted wholeheartedly what a person might tell him, so big-eyed and naive, and Usopp had grown protective of him over the years. Someone so innocent would be taken advantage of in a heartbeat if they weren't careful.

"Oh my god! Sanji got us tickets to the concert next week!" Usopp was yanked out of his thoughts when Nami squealed excitedly. "He's so sweet!"

"That's just because he's dead in love with you."

Nami blushed, and for a second Usopp could see the girl Sanji loved; and then she was his sister again, saying, "Girls go for guys like Sanji. No one's gonna want a kid like him." She gestured at Luffy.

Usopp was sketching again. "He doesn't like girls."

"Oh that's right. Bet you wish you could date him then."

"I'm dating Kaya, moron."

She flapped a hand. "Right, right, your little girlfriend." But even she couldn't find anything bad to say about Kaya; the sweet, blond-haired girl from the rich district. Usopp loved Kaya more than the sun itself, and wouldn't stand for a word against her. Nami was thoughtful now. "What kinda guy would be interested in a dopey little kid like that? I mean, he acts like he's seven or something."

It wasn't that. It was just that Luffy had never lost that childlike excitement over everyday things that people took for granted; the first snowfall of the year, rain in the summer, red and golden leaves in autumn that he could rake into piles and jump in. Every time Usopp would come over, Luffy's big brother (who was the one taking care of him) would have something new for them to do- things that their classmates or Usopp's big sister would scoff at, like painting a room or making pizzas.

But she brought up a good point- what kind of guy would Luffy end up with? Usopp was worried, to say the least- he feared that anyone who dated Luffy would be interested only in making use of him for their own benefit. He was a sweet, trusting kid- he wouldn't suspect anything until it was too late, and that scared Usopp senseless. Luffy never discussed that part of his life, and Usopp never pressed- not because there was anything to hide, just that it was something that shouldn't be thrown around in conversation. So many people treated their "significant others" as any other person, but Luffy seemed to think it should be more special than that. Usopp had no clue if Luffy had ever had a boyfriend, and, since he could have no say in the matter, he had to trust that Ace would be careful about who he let his little brother run off with. It was nervewracking.

Usopp was staring at his half-hearted drawing, biting his lip in thought, when he heard an all-too-familiar yelp and the cracking of branches. His head snapped up and he heard Nami's muffled scream as Luffy fell towards the ground. Usopp leapt to his feet, heart pounding- as he ran, the dread sank in- he'd never make it in time-

Strong arms caught the boy a mere four feet above the ground. Usopp slowed to a trot, and then to a stop, hearing Nami just behind him. Luffy shook his head, thoroughly ruffled but by no means upset at how close to serious injury he'd just come. Blinking big brown eyes, he glanced up at the man whose arms were tight around him, and smiled big.

"Zoro! You're finally here!" He hugged him around the neck. "I got bored of waiting and found the bird's nest up there, you see it?"

"Idiot." The green-haired man- he was well-built and tall, with a scarily impassive face- disentangled himself from Luffy, and set the boy down. Luffy spun to Usopp, a happy grin on his face.

"Usopp, this is Zoro," he said cheerfully. "He's nineteen, and works for this moving company in the city." Usopp found himself staring at Zoro; he was only two years older than Luffy, and yet seemed so much more..._mature_. "Zoro, this is Usopp, my best pal- and that's his sister Nami. She's mean a lot." When Nami glared at him he beamed at her.

Zoro glanced over, looking completely uninterested, but nodded to them; Luffy said goodbye, that'd he see them tomorrow, and the two of them started away. Usopp didn't know what to make of it; he wasn't sure if he liked it, Zoro seemed like the kind of guy who'd-

"Zoorooooo..."

"What?"

"I wanna see the birds again."

"Luffy, you were _just _up there and you nearly broke your neck. No."

"But-"

"Didn't you say your brother was waiting back home?"

"Oh yeah! He wanted you to help him move the old couch out 'cause we're picking out a new one today. He said you should come along!"

"Great, more furniture on my one day off..."

"Ace said if we helped good he'd take us out for meat!"

"Really."

Usopp watched as Luffy, hanging from Zoro's hand, walked backwards to gaze up at him; and he watched as Zoro's uncaring expression broke into a small grin at whatever it was Luffy was saying, and how he dropped his free hand onto Luffy's head to ruffle his hair.

They seemed like an odd match, really, but-

"That kid did good for himself, you know." Nami was smiling at her little brother, ignoring the vibrating phone in her pocket. When Usopp looked up at her, confused, she continued, "You can tell from the way he looks at Luffy. It's the same way dad used to look at mom." Her smile brightened. "That Zoro guy's head-over-heels for Luffy. You can just tell."

Usopp thought it over. When Luffy slipped off his branch and fell, it had seemed like things were happening so fast- and yet somehow, Zoro had been there in plenty of time, with Luffy cradled gently in his arms. He hadn't made a scene about it, as Usopp probably would have, because... Usopp smiled.

Because Luffy was the type of person to climb higher than he should and then fall- and because it was Zoro's job to be there, and to catch him before he got hurt.

"You're right, sis." Some things, you can just tell.

A/N: Hope you liked it! ;D Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I almost posted this as a seperate oneshot, but I have a lot of fun with the AU I've invented, and I have several more planned after this one so I figured I might as well post them all here. If you guys are interested, I mean. xD;

Did you all know that originally, Zoro was going to be a part of Buggy's crew? Oda changed his mind before the final draft, and thank god he did. C:

* * *

Usopp stood on the sidewalk in front of the apartment complex, hands in his pockets as he waited. It was chilly outside, and his breath was misting in the air. He glanced up into the gray sky, frowning a little at the clouds. The weather forecast kept calling for snow, but snow just wouldn't fall. It was frustrating - because winter was his favorite part of the year, and what was winter without sledding and snowmen?

He was yanked abruptly from his somewhat-reverie by a familiar laugh and two arms wrapping firmly around him from behind. "Hi!" came the happy chirp by his ear, and he grinned, disentangling himself and turning around to make the hug a proper one.

Luffy was probably his favorite person in the world; sure, he loved his girlfriend, Kaya, and his sister, Nami (even if she was impossible to be around most of the time), but Luffy was - well, _Luffy. _It was simply impossible for Usopp not to think his name with a smile.

Luffy seemed content to cuddle, possibly because it was a lot warmer to do so with how cold it was outside, but they had somewhere to be. The scarred boy had always been impressively unconcerned with dates and times, forgetting plans almost immediately after making them, and Usopp had the feeling that would never change. So he took the initiative to draw back and remind him of the day's adventure.

Those big brown eyes warmed immediately, and his smile, which had faded slightly when Usopp pulled away, was back full-force. And taking Usopp's gloved hand in his own, he led the way to the train stop, chatting excitedly the whole way.

The city was their getaway, even if it wasn't a very special one. It was almost two hours away, which was enough to make it _feel _special, at least to them. Luffy was always good at telling when Usopp needed to take the trip; he would show up at his front door, a vague smile on his face and an invitation in his eyes.

It was late afternoon when they arrived, and Luffy's boyfriend was waiting for them at the station, obviously having just got off work if the Buggy's Movers uniform he was still wearing was any indication. Luffy ran to meet him, and Usopp watched with a grin as the stoic green-haired man leaned down to give him a kiss. Luffy was beaming when they pulled apart, and no matter what, Usopp would always appreciate the smile Zoro could put on that scarred face.

Suddenly, Luffy was grabbing his arm and yanking him forward. "Come on, we have something to show you!"

Zoro righted him before he could fall on his face and Usopp managed to glance at him gratefully before Luffy was tugging his arm again. "Luffy, where- "

"Can't tell you," came the cheerful response, "it's a surprise!"

After maybe half an hour of trekking through city, Usopp was thoroughly frozen and completely lost. When they finally stopped, they were at a _huge _houseat the edge of a wealthy residential area. Usopp was rubbing his arms, shivering. _So cold, and _still _no snow. _"Luffy... are you _sure- _"

The scarred boy was already beating on the front door, Zoro at his side with his arms crossed like an omnipresent bodyguard, and Usopp winced when someone from inside yelled, "Who the _hell _is that?" The door was yanked open to reveal a tall woman, who scowled at them from a wrinkled face. In an instant, recognition dawned in her expression, and she slid round sunglasses off to grin at them. "Ahh, Luffy, Zoro. Should've known. I take it this is the friend you told me about?"

"Yeah! We wanted him to meet- you know!"

She laughed and waved them inside. "Alright, then, come on in out of the cold."

Usopp couldn't help but stare as she led them through the foyer. The ceiling was high, the walls spaced so far apart the room looked cavernous. There weren't many decorations, either, just bookcases, desks and papers stacked everywhere, along with strange instruments Usopp's fingers iched to get ahold of.

"Um...excuse me miss- "

"Doctorine."

"Oh. So you _are _a doctor?"

"Of sorts." She directed them down a long hallway. "Third room on the left. I'll be in the kitchen."

Luffy grabbed his hand again and all but dragged him down the hall. "Luffy, _what- _"

"In here!" He grabbed the appropriate doorknob and twisted with force, throwing the door open with grandeur.

Whatever Usopp was expecting, it certaintly wasn't a baby reindeer. It was the first thing he saw, and then the rest of the room didn't matter. He felt his mouth drop open slightly, and barely registered it when Luffy let go of his hand. The furry little thing was tiny, curled up in what looked like a glorified dog basket; when the three of them entered, it raised its head and blinked at them.

"Hey, Chopper," Luffy said cheerfully, and the reindeer was on its feet immediately, stumbling forward toward him. Kneeling, Luffy stroked its head between its antlers; one of which, Usopp noticed, was taped up. There were bandages around its middle, too. "This is Usopp." Usopp took that as his cue and knelt slowly; after some encouragement he reached forward to pet it. It nuzzled him and he grinned.

"Where did you...?"

Luffy sat back, resting his weight on his hands. "Remember last week, when we didn't have school that day, and I said I was going to meet Zoro at work?"

Usopp nodded. It was easy to forget Zoro worked in the city; the third or fourth time he showed up at Ace's apartment to see Luffy, looking ready to drop, Ace had put his foot down. _"I won't ask you to stop coming out to see Luffy," _Luffy's brother had told him, voice and face so serious that Luffy and Usopp stared, _"and I won't let him skip school to go see you. But you can move in here; instead of any rent, just worry about the commute. Alright?" _Usopp remembered the shock on Zoro's face, and the grin on Ace's as Luffy promptly smothered him with a hug.

Luffy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Well, I got there just as he got off, and the next train was late, so we started walking around- "

"And this _idiot,_" Zoro said with no inflection, patiently allowing the reindeer to inspect his earrings, "almost got himself killed."

Usopp stared hard at Luffy, who looked as unrepentent as ever. "He was limping along the side of the road- "

"_Interstate,_" Zoro corrected dangerously. "You ran across an _interstate, _Luffy. Not a road."

Usopp put his face in his hands as Luffy continued, "Well, anyway, I went to get him so he wouldn't get hit- "

"_Luffy,_" Usopp muttered.

"We didn't know where he came from." The scarred boy seemed pretty adamant about ignoring his concern, and he tried to will it away. "And we didn't know where to take him, but that's when that old lady found us. He belonged to a friend of her's who died. I guess Chopper must have been trying to find him when he wandered off on his own."

Usopp felt his heart swell for the little creature nuzzling in to Zoro's shirt. "So what happens to him now?"

Zoro and Luffy grinned at the same time, and Usopp immediately felt a little nervous. _That _was never a good sign. "She can't have him here, 'cause animals like him aren't allowed in city limits," Luffy all but sang. "But there aren't any rules about that back where _we _live, since there are lots of farms and people have cows and goats and stuff."

_What. _"Uhh...wait a minute- "

"Ace already said it was okay!" Luffy seized it- Usopp tensed, but Luffy must have been careful even if he didn't look it, because the reindeer looked perfectly comfortable in his arms- and cuddled it close. "As soon as he's healed up, Doctorine will drop him off so we don't have to smuggle him onto the train."

Before Usopp could rain on their parade, since being Common Sense's only advocate made that his job, he noticed something he'd somehow missed before. "Is...his nose _blue?"_

Zoro looked at him as if _he _was weird. "Yeah. So?"

"Oh. Uhh, nothing. Forget I mentioned it."

Luffy brushed his face against Chopper's fur, smiling. "We can't stay for long- Zoro's tired. But get better fast, and you can come home." Chopper looked up at him with dark round eyes, and licked his face just under his scar.

Weirdly, Usopp kind of thought it understood.

They left calling goodbyes over their shoulder; Usopp the only one remaining long enough to make sure she had their contact information. She waved them off with a slight smile and a half-empty bottle of vodka.

"We didn't have to leave that soon, Luffy," Zoro said as they walked down the yard to the sidewalk. He was frowning slightly, and looking down at him sidelong. "I'm not tired."

Luffy smiled at him, and took his hand. "Yeah you are. But it's okay, you can sleep when we get home. I won't wake you up for breakfast this time, okay?"

Zoro's sharp green eyes warmed in a way they only _ever _did for him; and Usopp grinned when Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy and hauled him up off the ground, kissing him soundly on the forehead. "You better."

The night air was cold, and Usopp shivered bone-deep; but Luffy's laughter was musical, and Zoro didn't put him down, and Usopp couldn't stop smiling.

The train was about to leave when they got to the station; they sprinted to the door, all but throwing their passes at the somewhat amused conductor, and piled past the grate just as the whistle blew. They lay in an undignified heap for a moment, collecting good-humored chuckles from various other passengers- then Zoro stood, and picked the two of them up like small animals, tossing them in an empty compartment and sliding the door shut behind him.

Luffy landed on his seat with a neat bounce, smiling over at Usopp who landed a little awkwardly next to him. Zoro stretched out in the two seats across from them, arms folded behind his head. Luffy tilted his head, eyes soft and serious, and Usopp could see for an instant just how tired Zoro looked, with his pale face and the dark rings like bruises under his eyes. As if feeling their stares, one green eye opened and Zoro sneered at them, breaking the stillness of the moment entirely; Luffy giggled, and Usopp relaxed with a sigh.

The train had just jerked into motion when Luffy yawned, and his head tipped over onto Usopp's shoulder. Overcome with love, Usopp shifted to wrap an arm around him, smiling into that dark hair. Within minutes, they were sleeping, under Zoro's watchful gaze; and the train pushed on through the darkness and the cold, and the light snow that began to fall.


End file.
